


Fluffy Shizuragi

by cerisebio



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Hope it’s what you had in mind!
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Fluffy Shizuragi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloversDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/gifts).




End file.
